Abigail
by PrettyBlueWaters
Summary: Abigail was thrown out by her mother where will she go? Chapter three is up. woohoo.
1. Chapter One

Hmm alright then. This I thought up during French class today. I get bored easily. :D So yeah here it goes. If you think it's good please comment and if you don't then tell me what I should fix. Alright then? Good. Let's get started.

Disclaimer. I don't own anything blah blah blah you know the drill. If I did own anything…well then I'd be a happy little girl, wouldn't I? I do however own Abigail. 

Abigail woke up to hear her mother yelling about something. Usually every morning was like this, her mother would yell so early in the morning that Abigail never really had to worry about being late for work.  Abigail looked at the clock in her room. It was 7:14. She didn't have to be into work until 8. "I better get going." She thought. "If I'm late again I'll lose my job." Abigail went downstairs. Her mother glared at her. "You better hurry up and get ready. You'll be late for work. Get going you lazy wrench!" Abigail rolled her eyes. She believed her mother was truly mad. Just last week her mother cut her hair past her shoulders because Abigail had simply forgot to wash the floor. Abigail loved her long hair. She couldn't wait for it to grow back. Abigail went back to her room. She got a blood red skirt and a white top. She went into the washroom and washed up she looked at how short her hair was and sighed. "That mad woman." She mumbled. She quickly put her clothes on and hurried downstairs. She looked at the clock. 7:30. If her mother saw her she'd throw a fit so Abigail ran out the door.

Abigail walked through the streets of Tortuga. It was an alright place to live. Only thing she could really complain about were the drunken men. The streets weren't too crowded yet because it was early in the morning. Abigail walked into a bar called O'Henry's. The bar was named after her boss, James O'Henry. "Mornin' Mr. O'Henry! she called.  "Ahhh Mornin' Miss Connel. Nice day isn't it?"      "Yes it is Mr.O'Henry." Abigail looked around the bar. She saw a few regulars and a few men that she figured were staying in the port for a few days. She started cleaning the tables off. "God some people are pigs." She thought. The day passed and was pretty much uneventful. She walked out of the bar and started walking home. She looked up at the sky and the moon was out. She smiled. There was something about the night sky that she was drawn to and she couldn't figure out why. She was walking and looking up at the sky and she accidently walked into someone. "Watch where ye goin' lass!"  The man's voice said. "Oh I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." Abigail looked at the man; he had a few things in his dark brown hair and dark eyes. He had tanned skin and a sword and pistol. "Aye not a problem love. Do ye have a name lass?"  "Abigail, Abigail Connel." She put out her hand. "And your name would be?" He took her hand. "Captain Jack Sparrow." He said grinning. "Ah, well Captain Sparrow I best be going now, I don't want to get home to hear my mother going mad because I came home too late." Abigail turned around and headed home.

~~~~**

Well yeah that's the first chapter. It probably sucks but this is my first story. Tell me if I should continue or not. :D 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: I stayed home from school today because I have the flu so I figured I might as well update this. I hope this chapter will be better than the other one because I wrote the other one at 2 o'clock at night. Hehe. So here's chapter two. If no one comments though then I won't update much… got it? :D 

-----------------------

Abigail ran into her house. "Sorry mother." she huffed. "I ran into someone." Her mother walked over to her. "Abigail Marie Connel, I've had it with you! You think you can just show up late? You're nothing but a whore!" Her mother slapped her across the face. "Go get your stuff and leave at once. You are a disgrace to the family." Abigail looked at her mother. "How on earth am I a disgrace?! If father were still alive he'd stick up for me. You're mad! I can see why father left us and became a sailor. You drove him away!" Her mother raised a hand to slap her. Abigail caught her hand. "You wouldn't dare. I've done everything to please you. You are truly mad. I've done everything I could. I go to the market to get the things we need, I clean well into the night, I work long hours to pay for everything while you are off doing God knows what!" Her mother glared at her. "Get out of my house you wretched girl." Abigail let go of her mother's wrist and went upstairs. "Where will I go?" Abigail thought. She grabbed a few clothes, her brush, and a knife her father gave her the day he left.

Abigail walked into the streets. She just started walking and didn't know really where to go. She walked onto one of the docks, it wasn't really all that crowded and she sat down. She just sat there and looked up at the moon. She wondered why her father had to leave like that. Abigail was so deep in thought she didn't realize the footsteps behind her. "What are ye doin' out so late at night Miss...Connel, was it?" Abigail turned around and stood up. It was Jack Sparrow. "Yes Abigail Connel. Nice to see you again Captain Sparrow."  He grinned. "Now why would ye be out so late at night Miss Abigail?" he asked again. Abigail turned towards the water. "Because I was kicked out of my home by my mother." she said quietly. "Ahhh an' why would that be?"  "I don't know the woman is mad. She's always been like that since my father left. She wishes I had never been born." her voice got very quiet, "My father left because of her." Jack walked up next to her. "That's too bad love, fine lass like you shouldn't be treated like that." She looked over at him. "I don't need your sympathy nor you trying to woo me." Jack grinned. "Ahh love I was only tryin' to make you feel better. No need to start hollerin' at me." Abigail rolled her eyes. She reached up to her neck to see if her necklace was still there, the chain wasn't as strong as it once was so she would reach up and see if it was still there once and awhile. The necklace wasn't there. "Oh damn. Where did it go?" Abigail started looking around the dock franticly. "What 're ye doin' love?"  Abigail was looking into the water. "Looking for a necklace my father gave me. Have you seen it?" "Can't say that I have." Jack said looking at her curiously. Abigail spotted her necklace in the water. "There it is!" Before Jack could say anything she jumped into the water. Abigail swam over to a rock the necklace was on. She fumbled around because she has her eyes closed and after all it was dark out. She grabbed the necklace and swam to the top of the water. "Need a hand?" Jack extended his arm out and Abigail took it, Jack pulled her on to the dock.  "Thanks." Abigail wrung out her hair and yawned. "So do ye have a place to sleep tonight lass?" Jack looked down at her. Abigail put the necklace in her bag and stood up.  "Nope." Abigail replied. Jack put his hand on her shoulder. "Well how about ye stay on me ship for the night? Best ship in the Atlantic." Abigail raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment. "Seeing how I have no place else to go, sure why not. But if you try anything…" Jack cut in. "I won't love. Swear on the pain of death." Jack crossed his heart. Jack led Abigail to the Black Pearl. "'ere we are. The Black Pearl, fastest ship in the Atlantic." Jack said proudly. Abigail looked around the ship. " Can I get ye anything, love?"  Jack asked with a grin, his gold teeth shown in the moonlight. "I'm all set. Can you show me where I'll be staying?" Abigail asked. "Well..." Jack was grinning "Ye can stay in a empty cabin that I got, or ye can stay in my cabin." Jack was still grinning. Abigail became annoyed. "I'll stay in the extra cabin thankyouverymuch." Jack looked at her. "Ya sure love? I mean you might get a cold wearing that. And you might 'ave more fun in my cabin." Jack winked at her. "Yes I'm quite sure Mr. Sparrow." Abigail said in an annoyed voice. Jack sighed. "It's Captain Sparrow, love." Abigail rolled her eyes. "Fine then. Captain Sparrow." Jack smiled. "That's better. The cabin is right this way." Jack made a gesture for Abigail to follow. "'ere ya go love." Abigail looked at the room. It had a decent sized bed and a closet for her clothes. It was actually better than what she had at home. Abigail turned towards Jack. "Thank you, Captain Sparrow. Good night. And thank you again." Jack smiled. "Welcome love, and G'night." Jack left the cabin and closed the door. Abigail changed out of her wet clothes and into some dry ones. She went under the covers and fell asleep fairly quickly, she didn't feel like worrying about everything right now. She had a place to sleep and some dry clothes that was good enough for her at the moment.

***~~~**

Well there's another chapter. Hope you like it. Please give me feedback, I'd be very grateful. :D 


	3. Chapter Three

Thanks for the reviews! :D They made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Haha.  I'll make sure to update it as often as I can. 

Jack's Pirate Girl: Thanks! :D I'm glad someone likes my story. 

**~~~**

The sun was shining through the small holes in the wall of the cabin. Abigail wasn't woken up by her mother screaming for once, she forgot how nice it was. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes groggily. She got up and stretched, and then she walked around the cabin. She started looking at all the things in the room there was an oil lamp, a small closet, and a small bedside table. Abigail then realized that she had to go to work. She figured that she could skip it for today even though there was a huge chance that she would get fired. Actually, she _would_ get fired, but Abigail figured that she can always find another job. Abigail reached up to her neck.

"Oh God where's my necklace? That's right, it broke off and it's in my bag." Abigail walked over to where her bag was and pulled out the necklace. She sat on the edge of the bed and held it up to the light, the sun shone through the small ruby that was dangling on it. She smiled.

"Too bad the chain's broken." She thought. "I'll have to get a new one." Abigail heard the door behind her open and she turned around.

"Mornin' love! How'd ye sleep?" Jack asked as he walked over to her. Abigail put down her necklace.

"Good." Abigail stood up from where she was sitting.

"Good to hear, love. Now Miss Abigail, how about we get some breakfast and I'll get to know more about ye." Jack said grinning. Abigail thought for a moment.

"Alright." Abigail put the necklace up her sleeve of her dress.

Abigail followed Jack onto the deck. The sky was blue and it was warm. 

"Me crew went into the port for some rum an' food, so it's jus' you an' me love."

"Alright. What are we having for breakfast? I'm hungry." Abigail stopped and looked at Jack.

"We'll get to that later, love." Abigail sighed. She was really hungry because yesterday she'd only eaten a biscuit the day before and she had a few drinks, so she was very hungry. 

Jack led Abigail into his cabin and he sat down, he gestured for her to sit also. The room had a strong smell of rum, it was made of a dark wood, and was reasonably bigger than the other cabin. Abigail sat down. 

"So Abby, ye from Tortuga?"

"Yes. Why would it matter to you?"

"Well love, I was thinkin' about havin' you join me crew, an' I should know where ye come from, right?" Jack was grinning.

"I suppose so, only one thing; I don't have a clue about all this ship stuff. What good would I do?" Jack stood up from where he was sitting and rummaged through some drawers. He found a bottle of rum and took a drink from it.

"Well, ye can learn then."  Jack held out the bottle offering Abigail a sip.

"Want some?" Abigail shook her head. 

"Well lass, what do you say? Want to join me crew?" Abigail thought for a minute. She could stay in Tortuga and work in a tavern and probably still have to deal with her insane mother, or she could sail on the Black Pearl and probably have a better life. Abigail stood up and looked at Jack.

"Sure."

***~~~*** 

Sorry that took so long to update. I've had a bit of writer's block and freaking out about school. Ack. Well anyways, don't forget to review. :D


End file.
